


Apologies

by QueenOfRohirrim



Series: Jonmund Short Fics [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Post-Canon, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Jon is with child again. It’s Tormund’s fault. Jon thinks it only fair that his husband should try and make it up to him. He has suffered a great deal, after all.





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> In the books Tormund has four sons so unfortunately for Jon this child will not be their last XD
> 
> Thank you all for the feedback and kudos! I very much appreciate it!

“You look beautiful, my little crow.” Tormund crooned, gazing hungrily at Jon from their bed. 

“That’s a lie.” Jon muttered, removing his clothes so that he could climb under the covers with his husband. He stopped once he had gotten his undershirt off and gently rubbed his hands over his rounded belly. He certainly didn’t feel beautiful. He felt fat and useless.

“It’s no lie.” Tormund insisted, flinging the blankets from his body and hopping up from the bed eagerly. He pulled Jon into his arms from behind and began to gently caress the bump as well while planting kisses all over his husband’s face at the same time. “You are more beautiful now to me than ever, holding my child in your belly.”

“We’re going to have a problem if you prefer me this way.” Jon muttered. “I don’t plan on growin’ hundreds of ‘em.”

“What about ten?” Tormund suggested.

“Tormund.” Jon sighed, placing his hands over his husband’s. 

Tormund only laughed. “I’m only joking.” He assured Jon, nuzzling into his pretty black curls. “Maybe just five.”

Jon rolled his eyes and moved one of Tormund’s hands slightly to a spot near the top of his bump. “He’s movin.” He smiled. “Hears your voice, probably.”

“You think it’s a boy?” Tormund asked hopefully. He loved their girls. He truly did, but a son had always been something he’d longed for.

“I know it’s a boy. He never stops kickin’ me in the guts. Always tryin’ my patience like his father...”

Tormund sniggered and gently nipped the skin of Jon’s neck the next time he kissed him. “That’s not a very nice thing to say, little crow.” His smirk growing wider as he felt the baby kick at his hand again.

“I can say whatever I like to you.” Jon stated firmly with a wicked smile of his own. “Your the reason I’ve got to put up with this troublesome little creature. Now I think you should try and make it up to me.”

“Oh?” Tormund asked, his voice tinged with lust as he undid the laces of Jon’s trousers and grasped his husband’s cock in one of his massive rough hands. “Is this what you had in mind?” He whispered into Jon’s ear as he began to stroke his quickly hardening manhood.

“Fuck, Tormund...” Jon moaned, tensing in Tormund’s arms as his cock was squeezed just a bit harder.

“I’ll take that as a yes then.” Tormund chuckled, continuing to stroke his husband’s weeping erection.


End file.
